10 days with Apollo
by Chettechan
Summary: Apollo the god of prophesy was punished by his father, Zeus and for 10 days he has to live normally as a semi-mortal. When he came to earth; he met Ranma and asked him to help him find a temporary lover so that he won't be bored while staying on earth.


**10 DAYS WITH APOLLO**  
**A Ranma ½ fanfic**  
**Day 1: Apollo on Earth**  
**written by: Chette-chan****  
**

* * *

The Place of Mount Olympus, the home of the gods and goddess, indeed a magnificent place. Beyond the entrance way of the clouds were several opulent palaces and halls that were built by Hephaestus; who is the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals and metallurgy. The Palaces belongs to the gods and goddess such as Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Athena and Apollo. But sometimes some gods and goddess of the other places gather there to have some fun.

Their Life is easy and peaceful. They lounged around, feasting on ambrosia and drinking nectar while listening to music and watch graceful dancers perform. The place is unaffected by Natural disasters and inconveniences that afflicted earth such as snow, thunderstorms, earthquakes and tornadoes.

The Atmosphere is very peaceful...

... until...

_"APOLLO! YOU COME BACK HERE!"_

The god, Apollo stick out his tongue "Nyaaaa!" he screamed, as he runs away from Hera.

Hera stopped chasing him and shakes her head. After the war between her and Leto (Apollo's mother) she promised her husband Zeus, that they will adopt him because he fought hard for his life. Apollo is indeed strong, intelligent and he is the god of prophecy. On the other hand, he is a troublesome god because he likes to flirt with other goddesses and nymphs.

The moon goddess Artemis appeared beside Hera, "I'll take care of him..." she said.

A cloud appeared at Hera's back as she was about to sit down. "He should stop wooing every possible goddess or nymph he sees." she said, as she covers her face using her hands. "Your father... is getting old and he is a possible successor of the throne."

Artemis slowly turned to Hera, "I am sorry for being rude but father isn't going anywhere. He may be getting old but he won't die." she said,

Hera looked back at her, "I know... but Olympus needs a younger ruler and I believe that he can lead this place." she replied, Artemis sighed and disappeared.

* * *

_"And I don't want to."_

Apollo felt the arrival of Artemis, his voice was full of annoyance yet had a slightly begging tune to it; he hoped she would get the hint as she appeared behind him. "I know why you came here and I know what you will say." he said, he was sitting on a crystal stone while looking at the clear water.

Artemis knew that she will see him at his favorite spot, the crystal water river at the side of the Olympus. "You were not the god of prophecy for nothing" she said, sitting beside him.

"Why would she want me to be the ruler? She has sons like Ares and Hephaestus." he asked, and then he turned to look at her. "Father has lots of sons other than me." he looked down, grabbed a crystal and tosses it at the river. "She just wants to see me fail." he muttered.

"Did you see that oh god of prophesy?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I know she just wants to see me fail... I know that she is at peace with us... but I still doubt her kindness."

"Apollo..."

He turned to look at her, and made a face. "She is an eevvviilllllll queen." he said, then looked away.

She frowned and stood up, "But she is right with one thing. You should stop playing with the hearts of goddesses, nymphs or muses." she crossed her arms, her beautiful blue gown swaying because of a gentle breeze.

"Stop?" he smirked, "Only with one condition" he said as he stood up and leaned towards his sister. "Let me take your virginity" he whispered.

"You know that I will be forever virgin, brother" she replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then let's break that wish, dear sister..." Apollo said, smirking.

"Do you want to be struck down like Bouphagous or turned into a girl like Sipriotes?" she asked, looking directly at him.

He moved his head away from her, "You're not my type anyway" he said, putting both of his hands on his head and then he started to whistle.

"I am serious Apollo. You should stop playing with their feelings... or else..."

He looked at her, "Or else what?"

* * *

Then out of the blue, they were transported into the court room at the Mount Olympus. Apollo saw their father looking sternly at him. "Wh-What's going on?" he asked, "Father! What is this?" he added.

Zeus' voice echoed inside the court room. "Your mother, Hera... told me that you have been misbehaving for the past days..."

"She is not my _mother_" Apollo hissed,

Zeus ignored his sentence. "I was about to tell her to let it go... until I heard that you were even trying to take away your sister's virginity" he said, as he narrowed his eyes.

Apollo eyes widen, "B-But it was just a joke!"

"It was not a good Joke!" Zeus shouted; his voice was like thunder. "You are being a rebellious god and so you will be punish."

"P-Punish?"

"You will leave Olympus for 10 days, you will become a mortal"

Apollo screamed, "WHAT?"

"But do not worry... you have limited power as a mortal... if you have used your powers four times before 10 days... you will lose your powers until you come back here." he said,

"That is not fair!"

"What is not fair? You have played the feelings of these goddesses and nymphs; but you were always getting away because you know what's next." He smiled at him, "This time my son... everything will be fair."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

"Are you sure about this?" Ranma asked, while looking at his fiancée Akane Tendou. They were already in their senior year and Akane became the leader of the volleyball team. She was talking about winning back the trophy for Fuurinkan High which they have lost because of Mariko. For him, the only legit fiancée is Akane and not just because of he wants to inherit the Tendou Doujou but because it just feels right, _Though you still deny the fact that you have some strong feelings for her._ Ranma shook his head, erasing that thought that entered in his mind.

"100 percent sure, Ranma." Akane said, while tying her shoes.

Ranma stretched his hands upwards, "Okay, good luck to _them_." He smiled, as he emphasize the word 'them'. He saw her blushed, and he smirked. "I mean... with that brute strength of yours-"

And she frowned, "Thanks a lot. Now get out of here before I clobber you."

For the past years, they have matured enough to control their tempers, especially Akane and that made them even closer than before.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ranma yawned, as he walked on the roof. He smiled remembering how serious Akane looked in her volleyball uniform and frowned when he remembered how the other males gathered at the gym just to see her play while wearing the volleyball shirt and shorts.

"Those perverts... they better not do anything or else-" he stopped when he heard a loud crash in the near construction site.

He run towards the place but before he could reach it, the old lady accidentally throw cold water on him. He felt his body changing into a girl; but she didn't care because she just wants to know what happen on that place. When she reached the place, she saw a man lying helplessly on the ground. She looked around and saw a stick. She picked it up and poked the man.

"Hey.. Hey.. you okay?" she asked, poking him.

Apollo moaned, and then he opened his eyes and slowly sat down. "Father... why do you have to bring me on earth like this?" he mumbled. "At least you should have sent me in a gentle way..." he growled, holding his head.

_"Hey?"_

He blinked and saw a pair of beautiful blue aqua eyes. "Wow... a goddess on earth?" he exclaimed, and then he saw the girl's face became green. He grabbed the girl's shoulder. "Beautiful girl, Why all of the sudden you look sick?" he asked,

Ranma-chan (now a girl) growled and snapped his hands off her shoulder "Because you called me a goddess!" she growled.

"But you look like one-"

She crossed her arms, "I would prefer you calling me a god though" she said, smirking.

He blinked, "But why?"

"I AM A GUY!" she growled.

"A guy?" he asked, as he blinked again, "But you look like a girl... are mortals like that?" he added,

"Mortals?" she frowned, "You sound like you're from outer space..."

"But I am not from earth..."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "So amuse me, Where you from?" Ranma-chan frowned,

"Olympus"

"Olympus?"

"Yes. My name is Apollo and I am a god."

She made a face, but then seeing him looking so serious; it made her laughed really hard, "You should go and see a doctor."

"But I am really a god!"

She smirked, "Prove to me then?"

He sighed, as he opened his palm and a book appeared. Her jaw dropped, still looking at him. "Here is my story. Just read everything and you'll understand."

* * *

After a few minutes

"So you're Apollo, the god of prophesy?"

He nodded, "Not only that... I am also the god of plague, light, healing, colonists, medicine, archery, poetry, dance, reason, intellectualism, Shamans and sun" he said, smiling.

"...And stupidity..." she murmured, but the 'god' did not hear her because he was still admiring how great he is... _or was._ "Heh... so why are you here?"

He came back to reality and sighed, "Well my father... Zeus... punished me and I have to stay on earth for 10 days."

"Why did he punish you?"

"Because I played the feelings of other goddess and nymphs... and even joke that I will get my sister's virginity..." he looked down. "And now I have my powers but they are limited... I can only use them for four-" he stopped and frowned seeing the book on her lap, "Make that three.. I can use my powers only three times then..." he said, as he hit his head with his hand; he almost forgot that thing. "I should be careful next time..."

"So for 10 days... you have to stay here?"

"And I need a companion...a lover perhaps?" he asked, his eyes now smiling.

"You need a girlfriend?" she clarified.

"Yes... if that's what you mortals call it..." he said, then clasped her hands with his. "Would you be my girl for 10 days?"

She took her hands off him and controlled herself not to hit him. "Let's go... because you need to know something." she said.

* * *

"Nihao! Welcome to Nekohanten" Shampoo greeted their customers as the door opened, but when she saw it was Ranma-chan; she run towards her and hugged her tightly. "Aiyahh! Ranma Airen! Welcome! Welcome! you go here to have date with Shampoo, yes?" she asked,

Ranma-chan pushed Shampoo away from her, "Ah... I came here to have some hot water" she said,

Shampoo let go of Ranma-chan, "Okay wait a moment" she said, and then she went to the kitchen.

"She's a beauty ne?" She looked at Apollo.

He shrugged, "Chinese Amazon princess are not my type" he said directly as he took his seat.

Ranma-chan blinked, "How did you-" but she was interrupted by Shampoo.

"Here is hot water" Shampoo said, holding a kettle. "Oh hello there god apollo" she added, bowing at Apollo.

Ranma-chan blinked, while she accepted the kettle. "So you know this god?" she asked, pointing at Apollo.

"Shampoo knows him because Apollo fell in love with a Nymph called Daphne who became a tree." she said, "It was in the amazon river they met, but Daphne didn't love him-"

He growled, "Daphne loves me. It was Cupid's fault for shooting a hate arrow at her."

Ranma-chan shook her head, "This is getting more confusing... anyway, see for yourself why I can't be your lover for 10 days." she said, and then she poured the hot water on herself and she changed into a guy. "This is my true form. Like I said I am a guy" he said while giving the kettle to Shampoo, which she accepted.

"Jusenkyou Curse... Interesting." Apollo said, while nodding.

Ranma blinked, "Yeah. So now you get it?"

Apollo smirked, "It doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl"

Ranma gulped, "What do you mean?"

Shampoo sighed, "Apollo is a bisexual god"

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled, Apollo nodded and smiled. "B-But that is so wrong! Here on earth.. or us you call mortals- its bad to know that there is a god who likes guys and girls- I mean really! How can someone a god like you wants a girl and a guy and If you want to stay here for 10 days- you should find a girlfriend and not a boyfriend" he said panicking. He knew his sentences don't make any sense but he was trying to convince him that it was a wrong choice to choose him.

"Then...you tell me.. Ranma... who can be my lover for 10 days?" he asked,

Ranma blinked, "Did I ever tell you my name?"

Apollo shook his head, he pointed at Shampoo, "she called you Ranma, so your name is Ranma."

Ranma groaned, "Anyway.. how about.. Shampoo?"

"What?" Shampoo asked,

Ranma turned to her, "It's only for 10 days you know?"

Apollo sighed, "Like I said I don't like-"

"Shampoo is Ranma's fiancée! Why Ranma giving Shampoo as if Shampoo is a thing?" she asked, her aura becoming invisible.

* * *

After a few minutes...

Ranma and Apollo left the Nekohanten, while Ranma has a big bump on his head.

"That bonbori is totally expected" Apollo said, looking at him. "That's why I hate Amazon princesses"

"Shut up."

"But if I were her... I would get mad too... after all, she is your fiancée, how can you do that?" Apollo asked,

Ranma rolled his eyes, "She is not my fiancée!" he yelled. Apollo rolled his eyes, "Well, fine! She is but only because of that stupid law of amazon."

"Right." Apollo smirked.

Ranma sighed, "It's only for 10 days right? Besides I thought she will be cooperative-" he stopped walking and gasped, "I knew it!" he grabbed Apollo's hand. "I know who will be very cooperative with this thing" he said,

* * *

A few more minutes...

Ranma and Apollo were looking at a frowning Ukyou.

"So let me get this straight... Ranma-honey. You want me to be his lover for 10 days?" she asked, looking at the supposed to be a 'god' friend of Ranma.

Ranma nodded, "Only for 10 days... I need your cooperation... Shampoo didn't want to do it so-"

Ukyou blinked, "Shampoo?"

Apollo observed the girl in front of her, she wasn't bad. "Yes, his fiancée" he said, nodding; Ranma hit his head. "Why?" Apollo growled,

"and who am I? Your sister?" Ukyou asked, getting mad. "I am your fiancée too Ranchan." she said, "How can you just make us do this, without considering our feelings!" she yelled, grabbing her big spatula.

"Let's get out of here!" Ranma yelled, grabbing Apollo.

* * *

Ranma gasped for air when they were a little too far away from Ukyou's restaurant.

But Apollo was amused, looking at him. "Whoa... not bad... two fiancées?" Apollo smirked, "Now I can see how _manly _you are"

"Shut up." Ranma growled, "She is my fiancée because of my old stupid pop." he said, they resume walking.

"But seriously, they are your fiancées but you're _offering_ them to me?" he asked, "Why is that?"

_Because I don't want to be your lover_! He screamed on his head but he just growled, "It's only for 10 days! No big deal! They are my fiancées! They should _help_ me!" he yelled, "Plus-" he stopped when they heard a weird laughed coming towards them. "Oh It's Kodachi!" he said, snapping his fingers.

"Something tells me that I don't want that woman" Apollo said, while shivering because of her weird laugh.

Ranma was about to reply, but closed his mouth. "Let's hide from her" he just said, grabbing Apollo into the bushes.

"Ranma darling! where are you? Ohohhohohohohoohohoho!" she appeared, on the road. "That is so strange... I knew I saw him here... Oh maybe I was hallucinating.. Oh Ranma Darling.. I just can't get you out of my mind!" she yelled, and then she started jumping while black rose petals were left on the road.

When she was out of sight, they stood up. "I don't like her" Apollo said, "She is like a hades on earth..."

"You said it..." Ranma said, as he nodded. Then he saw the sun setting down, "It's almost dark... damn... I need to go home... maybe you can stay there for a few days... until we find your temporary girlfriend for 10 days."

* * *

Tendou's Household...

"I see...so that's what happen..." Soun Tendou said, as he nodded.

All of them, minus Akane were inside the living room of the Tendous. Ranma explained to them that this guy who is the real god, Apollo came to earth because he was being punished and he needed a place to stay for 10 days, he was also looking for a lover for 10 days.

"Why do you need a mate?" Nabiki asked, observing him.

"Because I don't want to get bored," Apollo said, as he shrugged. "I just don't want to bother Ranma for 10 days that's all...since he didn't want himself to be my lover" he added, Soun choked on the water and he started coughing. Kasumi caressed her father's back, while Ranma glared at Apollo.

Nabiki smirked, "I don't buy this thing.. being you a god and all... you have to give me a proof..." she said,

Before Ranma could stop him, Apollo used his magic to give Nabiki a thousand dollars. "I knew you like Money"

Nabiki was speechless, Soun, Kasumi and Genma's jaw dropped.

"...and you _used_ your magic again." Ranma said, frowning at him.

Apollo jaw dropped, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!"

"I was about to!" Ranma growled.

"Marry one of my daughters!" Soun yelled, as he pushed Kasumi and Nabiki towards him. Ranma was shocked.

"Unfortunately... I am not into older woman..." Apollo said, "So even though they are very beautiful and I am flattered, but I don't like them..."

"You are far older than them" Ranma said, smirking while remembering the book.

"But I am younger than them right now, in my mortal side." Apollo defended.

"Whatever..." Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"But you on the other hand..." Apollo said, looking at Ranma

"Don't start... Apollo..." Ranma growled.

"You were the same age as me. Ranma... if you don't want to do the job, help me find a girl... that is at the same age as you and beautiful as you" he said, smirking.

"You know god? You're the only god that is giving me a headache" Ranma said, as he shook his head.

"I am after all, a god of plague too" Apollo smirked. "But I can heal your headache... if you will do the job."

_"I am home."_

Apollo turned at the voice, and his smirked faded. There at the door, stood a very beautiful girl who has the most beautiful blue hair he has ever saw in his immortal or mortal life. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she was wearing blue and white clothes; though the clothes doesn't reveal any portion or size of her body, he knew that she has a beautiful body. His eyes never left her while moving towards Ranma.

"Ranma! Guess what?" she asked, Ranma blinked, "We won the tournament!"

Ranma smiled, "So Fuurinkan Volleyball girls team is now a champion?" he asked, she nodded.

Apollo's body stirred in primal interest, he poked Ranma, "Who is she?"

Ranma looked at him, "Oh sorry... Akane... this is Apollo, the god" he said, smirking. "He'll stay here for a couple of days."

"Nice to meet you," Akane said, smiling at Apollo. Then she turns "I think I'll change and then head straight to the Doujou, are you going to train Ranma?" she asked now looking at Ranma while she stood up.

"You know you're tired Akane, you should just sleep." Ranma said his voice full of concern.

"But I am all hype out!" Akane giggled. "So I will train!" she added, and then she left the room.

"Beautiful..." Apollo whispered.

"What?" Ranma asked, looking at him.

"I want her to be my lover for 10 days..." Apollo said, everyone looked at Ranma, while Ranma froze, looking at Apollo "Earth to Ranma?" he poked him.

Ranma stood up; as he came back to reality he burst out. "YO-YOU CAN'T!" he yelled, shaking. "I... I WON'T ALLOW YOU!" he added,

"Why?" Apollo asked, frowning.

Nabiki smirked as she started to count the money Apollo gave her, "Akane, is Ranma's fiancée" she said, Soun and Genma nodded.

Apollo blinked, "Oh I see..." he said, looking down. Then he remembered Ukyou and Shampoo, so he looked back at Nabiki and said, "But earlier... Ranma was offering his fiancées to me, so maybe he can-"

"NO WAY!" Ranma growled, as he heard him.

"But earlier-"

"That's different!" he screamed as he stomped his feet like a petulant child. "There's no way I am going to let you become her lover even for only ten days!" Everyone was surprised and they were all looking at Ranma now, Ranma knew his face was so red just like his chinese shirt. _Crap. What have I done?_ _But I just can't let this pervert become Akane's lover even for a minute!_ He shook his head, "B-Besides, If you do not like Shampoo because of her Bonbori...Akane has a _mallet_!" he emphasized the word 'mallet'

"Mallet?" Apollo asked,

"Yes! And when she hits you it's really deadly!" Ranma nodded, "Considering that she has that brute strength of hers, which is why I call her Ugly and Unsexy because she-she-she totally can kill you with that thing!" He exclaimed,

"Ah... Ranma.." Apollo said, someone just appeared behind Ranma.

"Plus she can kill you with her cooking as well. So why would you want to be beside a kawaiikune Irokegane girl anyway? This is for your safety-" he was silenced by Akane's mallet. "ugh..."

"Who's Kawaiikune?!" Akane yelled, she was now wearing her Dojo Uniform.

Apollo looked at the mallet, "So that's the mallet..."

"Ranma no Baka!" she yelled once more and left them.

Apollo looked at the unconscious Ranma, and then he decided to follow Akane.

* * *

Inside Tendou Doujou..

"Ranma no Baka!" Akane screamed, as she entered the Tendou Dojo. _He just ruined my perfect day._

_"There's no perfect day..."_

Akane gasped and turned around. She saw the puzzled good-looking guy with blonde hair that was introduced as god Apollo earlier to her, "What?"

Apollo on the other hand cannot believe that he can read Akane's mind. "You said that... right?"

"Yeah...But not out loud..." Akane said, looking down.

"It's... strange..." he said, approaching her. "I have limited powers on earth, and you may not believe this but... Right now...I can only read your mind..." he said, as he stopped when he was a few meters away from her. "I must admit that I kind of _like_ it...we're in _tuned to each other_ and seem to 'get' one another. It _feels_ nice"

"Oh... noo..." Akane said, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Don't flirt with me." Akane said directly, as she rolled her eyes. "If you are the real god, Apollo... I know all about you... I read Greek mythology before"

Apollo laughs genuinely, and shook his head, the flirt attitude gone but it still feels nice. "No... I mean... It's not like that... I mean..." he blushed, "What... I am saying is... It's kinda feels nice... to know that I am not alone, you know...I mean here? Um..." he scratched his head furiously. He just can't explain the feeling.

Akane observed the god who turned human for 10 days in front of her, despite of being a good looking mortal; His golden hair falling to his forehead and his gold eyes were gleaming. He looked like one of the models who you can see only in the television.

_"Akane?"_

They turned and looked at the sullen Ranma.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked,

Apollo's gold eyes blinked as he watched Akane frowned at Ranma and then rolled her brown beautiful eyes, He can't help but to wonder how a woman like her could make cute angry faces like that. She's something else...

"Go ahead."

Ranma frowned, "In front of him?" he pointed Apollo.

"If you want to talk, then talk here." Akane glared angrily at him. _Beside, you cannot sway me with your words that easily... if Apollo is here._

Apollo read Akane's mind again, "Which is really a bad idea, Akane... so... I have to go. This is between you and Ranma." he said, looking at Akane which she looked at him.

Ranma blinked. "What?"

Apollo looked at Ranma, "Akane wants me to hear what you want to say, so that you cannot sway her with your words easily." he said,

"Wha-"

Akane sighed, "It's confusing... Ranma.. but Apollo could read my thoughts..."

"Just _sometimes_..." Apollo said, correcting her. Ranma glared at him, "and I don't know why, so don't look at me like that Ranma."

* * *

When Apollo left them inside the Doujou, Ranma looked at Akane.

"What?" Akane growled, because Ranma was looking at her directly which makes her uncomfortable.

He crossed his arms, "What's that _connection_?" he asked, sarcastically.

More anger rose inside her, "I don't know, ok? I really don't know!"

"It looks like Apollo is ready to take you to heaven!" Ranma growled,

Her anger transformed to tears. Hot, long-overdue tears that started low in her throat, choking her voice. "You have no idea how painful it is for me to hear your words earlier in my supposed to be perfect day." she shook her head, "and now you're...saying this?"

Ranma groaned, "Listen to me, Akane." he moved a step closer. "I told him that because; I don't want him to be your lover for ten days."

She hesitated, searching his impassive face for something, but what? Maybe a lovingly hint? Eyes that tells her, _'I am jealous and I won't let you go.'_ But typical Ranma, she saw nothing and her heart tore. It was ridiculous to have even looked. "... Because I am a deadly girl, right?" Akane asked, "You are protecting him, because that is what I heard earlier."

"Akane-"

"Loud and Clear Ranma. Do not worry, this deadly woman won't even come near your godly friend." she said, as she spun around and left the Doujou.

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled, He watched her as she turned and walk away from the Doujou. He shook his head. "She's so uncute..." he murmured.

**End of Day 1**


End file.
